


Where to Start

by DoreyG



Category: Matthew Shardlake Series - C. J. Sansom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want you to know that I approve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Start

"I just want you to know that I approve."

"Thank you," he offered absent-mindedly, distracted by papers, and then actually bothered to look up - to take in the brightly beaming smile upon Joan's face, "er... Of what, just to clarify?"

"Oh, sir," she said, so fondly that he would've taken a step back had he been standing, "there's no need to hide it from me. I've seen how you look at her, at the both of them. It's plain to see."

"Uh," he smiled placatingly, adrift in a sea of confusion. It was starting to become a struggle to see the smile on Joan's face as anything but sinister, to his slight shame, "I'm honestly not sure that we're on the same page here-"

"And I just wanted you to know that I approve," she still just continued over him, with a briskness that did not do anything to help his paranoia, "it's unconventional, yes, but sometimes I think the world _needs_ a little less convention."

"I really don't think-"

"Especially when it stands in the way of true happiness!" And beamed over him, so brightly that the only option was to shrink back in his chair a little and pray for some sort of solace, "Tamasin is a lovely girl, sweet and polite and a symbol of all that is good in the world. And Jack is a rough boy, yes, but we both know that he has a core of goodness inside - and, well, his _arms_..."

He stared in silent horror for a long moment, honestly not sure what to make of what was before him.

"Anyhap, I'm sure you'll all be very happy together! And I wish you all long and happy lives, no matter _what_ society might say!"

"...Joan," the first croak of her name came out like a death rattle. The only option was to clear his throat, try again with the uttermost composure despite his hands shaking on the desk and his face flooding with heat, "Joan. Are you assuming that I have entered a threeway relationship with my assistant and his lovely wife?"

"Oh, I _know_ , sir! There's very little you can hide from me!"

He gulps again, still transfixed in silent horror.

...This is going to involve so many awkward conversations that he's not quite sure where to start.


End file.
